


Invisible String

by RelenaForPresident



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Sexy Times, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelenaForPresident/pseuds/RelenaForPresident
Summary: Some say that soulmates are connected by an invisible string. Given Heero's attachment to a girl he hardly knows, he's starting to wonder if that myth could actually be true... But the summer is almost over, and if he doesn't act now, he may miss his chance. Can he tell her how he really feels, before it's too late?
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22
Collections: Church of Lemons 2021





	Invisible String

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarlet_eve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_eve/gifts).



_Time, curious time_   
_Gave me no compasses_   
_Gave me no signs_   
_Were there clues I didn’t see?_   
_And isn’t it just so pretty to think_   
_All along there was some invisible string_   
_Tying you to me..._

_Taylor Swift, "Invisible String"_

“Hey man, you’re doing it again.”

Heero Yuy barely registered the voice that sounded beside him, acknowledging it with the slightest tip of his head. “What?” he grunted.

“Staring.”

Heero turned his head fully to dispute his fellow intern’s observation, but the mere action of having to do so proved the protest welling up inside him wrong. Dead wrong. His mouth dropped open, then snapped shut. There was no use denying it, and the smirk dancing in the other boy’s blue eyes taunted Heero with the obvious truth.

“You like her…” Duo Maxwell leaned across his side of the table and poked Heero’s forearm.

“Shut it.” Heero glowered at him, then glued his gaze to his computer screen and resumed writing the code he’d been assigned, determined to ignore the golden-haired girl dressed in white who stood in the hallway outside the office he and the other interns occupied. The girl was positively glowing; an angel under fluorescent lighting, chatting amiably with another employee.

Duo sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Well, if you’re gonna ask her out, it’s now or never. But somethin’ tells me you’ll be halfway to Tokyo before you ever work up the nerve.”

Heero felt his face flame and his chest constrict. What a stupid assumption the idiot next to him was making.

“She has a boyfriend,” Heero reminded him. Not that it mattered, because Heero didn’t care one way or the other.

“So? She ain’t married.”

Of course not; she was still in college, like they were. Heero shot Duo a glare indicating that this was another stupid thing to point out. Duo rolled his eyes.

“You know what I mean, buddy…nobody owns her. Just ask her out, and she can decide what to do about it.”

Heero huffed and returned his attention to his screen. He felt a jab on his arm, Duo poking him again.

“Come on.” Duo dropped his voice to a harsh whisper. “Now’s your chance.”

A pair of footsteps approached, and Heero knew their owner without having to look up to identify them.

“Hello.” The soft, feminine voice immediately made Heero’s heartbeat quicken, which he tried to mask by not looking up to greet her in return. By not moving a muscle.

His American colleague was far more polite. “Hey, Princess. How are ya?”

She laughed, a sparkling melody that lingered in the air. “Oh, Duo. You’re the only one who calls me that.”

“Uh, yeah right. Everyone knows you’re the princess around here. Isn’t that right, Heero?”

Another jab, this time an elbow to his ribcage. Heero sucked in a breath and shot Duo a warning glare.

She giggled. Still, Heero stubbornly avoided eye contact. He couldn’t risk a direct glance, knowing he’d get sucked into those ocean blue depths…

He felt a rustle of movement beside him, and found himself staring at a tanned, silky-smooth thigh, and a pert rear only just concealed by a short, fitted white skirt. His head jerked up involuntarily, and his eyes traveled up the length of the gorgeous figure who’d hopped up onto the desk beside him. She smiled down at him, her gaze locking with his. And just like that, he was ensnared.

Shit.

“There you are,” she said in that teasing way of hers, more playful than cruel. “Sorry,” she added, tipping her head to the side. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No,” Heero answered automatically, jamming a hand through his unruly hair. They were working, but their shift was nearly over.

As if reading his mind, she added, “You should be done for the day, right? For the summer, actually.” Her smile faltered slightly. Or maybe he was just imagining things.

No, Relena Peacecraft was clearly frowning at him, and Heero had to wonder if she was as annoyed at him as he was at himself.

Because it was the last day of his internship at Peacecraft Industries, and he’d barely spoken two words to Relena all summer.

He didn’t know why this bothered him now, of all days, but it did. He didn’t “like” Relena, as Duo claimed; Heero didn’t even know her. Of course, everyone knew of the daughter of the CEO and Founder of Peacecraft Industries. Heero had come into this internship already knowing exactly who she was, what she looked like; she was all over the press in photos with her famous father.

Heero was well aware of the fact that she was pretty, as was anyone with working eyes. But in person, up close, she was more than pretty; she had an arresting, dizzying presence that threw Heero off-balance in a way he had never experienced before. He’d met plenty of pretty girls in his youth, even dated a few. But there was something about Relena Peacecraft that was just…different. It wasn’t just because she was American, and had those classic “girl next door” looks. There was some other ineffable quality he was too young, too inexperienced to recognize.

Even now, all he knew was that he wanted to be near her. And right now, he was. She was close enough to reach out and touch, but Heero didn’t have any reason to do so. Even if he did, he doubted his advances would be welcomed, especially in the workplace. The workplace her father owned, no less.

So Heero kept his hands clenched at his sides, trying but failing to keep from staring at Relena.

She was still frowning down at him. “When are you going home?”

“This weekend,” Duo chirped, answering for the both of them. “I fly back to Austin on Saturday; Heero’s off to Tokyo on Sunday.”

“Oh,” Relena said, her face falling. “So soon.”

An ache pinged Heero in the chest, as if he could feel the sadness radiating from Relena’s expression. But why? It was so strange; they barely knew each other, had hardly spoken.

“Well.” Relena sat up a bit more, brightening. “There’s the party tonight. You’ll both be there, right?”

She was asking the both of them, but her gaze was fixed on Heero. His chest flamed.

“Hell yeah, we’ll be there! Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Duo’s chipper response didn’t surprise Heero in the least. In the three months the Japanese boy had spent working alongside the Texan, Heero had learned Duo was never one to pass up an excuse to party.

“Good! I look forward to seeing you both tonight.”

Heero could feel Relena’s gaze lingering on him, long after he’d nodded gruffly and turned away.

* * *

Relena sat in the backseat of her family’s town car, staring out at the Boston cityscape whizzing by her vision in the August haze, once again going over everything she’d said back in the office. But no amount of over-analyzing her words and actions could explain why he just didn’t seem to like her. Still, she wanted to know whatever she’d said or done to offend him, so she could do something to fix it.

She hoped she hadn’t tripped up on some cultural faux pas. She’d been to Japan a few times and always had pleasant interactions; she didn’t think she’d said or done anything offensive while talking to Heero Yuy...and yet, he’d look at her with what appeared to be barely-restrained contempt, like he couldn’t stand the mere sight of her. She didn’t understand why he would openly stare at her, if only to look repulsed. So what was it she’d done wrong?

Her cell phone peeled from inside her handbag, providing a momentary distraction from her anxiety spiral. Sighing, Relena reached for her phone and saw her best friend’s name on the caller I.D.

“Hi, Dorothy.” Relena tried to sound more upbeat than she felt, even as she picked at her thumbnail.

“Hi, doll. Tell me you’re on your way over, and you have provisions.”

“Um, I can get some snacks if that’s what you mean?”

Dorothy snorted. “Relena, you sweet, innocent lamb. Not what I meant. Anyway,” Dorothy continued breezily, “when will you be here?”

“Actually, I can’t. I have that party tonight, for the interns?”

“Since when do you go to that? Just skip it. I have macarons from Ladurée, all your favorites. And rosé.”

“Can we raincheck?” Relena twisted a strand of her long hair around her fingers.

“Raincheck?” Dorothy scoffed. “You’re passing up a Friday evening with me and rosé for some lame work party?”

“It’s just that I promised my father I’d go and... kind of oversee things for him.”

Dorothy snorted again. “You’re a terrible liar, doll. Just spill it. What’s the real reason you want to go so badly?”

Relena heaved a sigh. “Fine. I made friends with a couple of the interns, and it’s my last chance to see them off before they have to go back home. I just want to say goodbye. All right?”

“Uh-huh…and what do these interns look like?”

“Human,” Relena quipped. Which, coming from the heiress of a robotics company, was an amusing joke, in her mind.

“Ha-ha.” Dorothy didn’t sound so amused. “So how hot are these...boys, I’m guessing?”

“They happen to be male, yes.”

“Does that mean you would actually consider cheating on that adorable boyfriend of yours?” Dorothy feigned a gasp.

“I’m not cheating on Quatre,” Relena huffed. “Duo and Heero are just friends. And anyway, if I did meet somebody, Quatre and I are currently on a break, so…”

“Ah, so that’s what you crazy kids are calling it.” Dorothy clucked her tongue. “Remind me, was that your idea or his?”

“It was mutual. We both agreed that we should take the pressure off for a bit. Why stretch things out when we’re not going to be seeing each other for months?”

“Sounds like it was all his idea. Somebody wants to have a little fun at his parent’s chateau. Not that I can blame the guy. When in France... _douceur de vivre_.”

“Quatre’s not like that,” Relena snapped, her aggravation mounting. “Anyway, I don’t think he’d mind if I went to this party. In fact, I know he wouldn’t.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that,” Dorothy teased. “Now I kind of want to tag along to see these guys that are luring you astray…”

Relena sighed. “It’s a private party, Dor. Staff only.”

“Please. I invented private parties, doll.”

Relena wasn’t about to debate that point with her socialite friend. “Fine, you can come, but you have to promise to behave.”

“Naturally,” Dorothy purred. “Now, hurry back to the apartment so we can glam for tonight.”

Relena sighed. Leave it to her roommate to turn a mundane work event into an event. “Dorothy, it’s not that kind of part—”

“Darling,” Dorothy cut in, “do you think I need a special occasion to glam?” She snorted, and Relena could just picture Dorothy giving her long, platinum hair a dramatic toss. “I _am_ the special occasion.”

Relena sputtered a laugh while rolling her eyes. Tonight was going to be eventful, all right, if Dorothy had anything to say about it...

* * *

“Okay, tell me you’ve been to a party before?” Duo groaned, looking at Heero morosely. Heero frowned into his soda but didn’t bother answering his fellow intern. “Do you even have parties in Japan?”

Heero cut a glare in his direction. “Racist,” he muttered.

Duo sighed and wrapped an arm loosely around Heero’s shoulders. “Look man, I get it; you’re all mopey ‘cause tonight’s your last chance to hook up with the Princess.”

“She hates when you call her that,” Heero groused. Duo gaped at him.

“Naw man, she loves it!”

Heero shook her head. “She specifically pointed out that you’re the only person who calls her that.”

“Yeah, because she loves it so much.” Duo took a swig of his own soda, then let out an unceremonious belch. “I can’t believe there’s no booze here. What, do they think we’re still in high school? Lame!”

When Heero finished rolling his eyes for the umpteenth time, his gaze landed on the subject of their conversation, and heat rushed to his face.

She stood not too far away from them in the swanky hotel lounge where the party was being held, chatting with a group of interns. She wore some kind of blue, silky-looking dress, and her long, golden blonde hair was curled around her shoulders. Heero swallowed hard and tried not to stare. Just as he was about to turn away, someone collided with him. His soda upended and splashed all over his black button-down and jeans. He tried to see who had run into him, but was tangled up in a mass of white-blonde hair.

“Oh my goodness,” the woman cried.

She whirled around, sweeping her long hair over her shoulders. A glint of metal in her hand caught Heero’s eye. Was that a flask? A pair of blue-violet eyes stared up at him, and Heero could tell that she was half in the bag.

“I’m so sorry,” she cried, expertly tucking away her flask into the purse hanging at her side. “Oh!” She looked over Heero’s shoulder and waved. “Relena! Is this the intern you told me about?”

Heero paled. He heard her footsteps approach from behind, but Heero refused to turn. He remained rigid, waiting. Before long, he caught a whiff of her familiar perfume, and his knees almost buckled. She was standing beside him now.

“Oh dear, Dorothy, what happened?” Relena asked. She gestured towards Heero’s soaked shirt.

“I ran into your friend, here.” Heero glanced between the two women, noting that something unspoken passed between them. “I’m terribly sorry, by the way.”

“It’s fine,” Heero muttered.

“I have a suite just upstairs. Relena, why don’t you take him up there and clean off some of that soda. You wouldn’t want to get… sticky… after all.”

“Why do you have a suite?” Relena asked the other woman, who shrugged her shoulders and smiled what Heero perceived as being a rather wicked smile.

“Go on,” she said, pulling a plastic key card from her purse. She shoved it in Relena’s hand, and in a whirl of blonde hair, disappeared to chat with another group of interns.

Heero glanced around, looking for Duo, who might help him out of this situation, but he was already halfway across the room, chatting up some short-haired intern from Germany. He sighed and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Relena’s fingers brush his shoulder. He turned to face her and saw her cheeks were flushed.

“Um…” she stammered, dropping her gaze. “Look, you don’t have to come with me if you don’t want to…”

Something about her expression physically pained him; or maybe that was just the ache of desire he was feeling. Heero cast another desperate glance at Duo. Their gazes crossed, and Duo grinned and gave Heero a double thumbs-up.

Heero breathed in slowly through his nostrils. “No, I, uh…yeah,” he mumbled, reaching up to rake a hand through his hair.

Relena giggled, and Heero’s face burned; clearly, she found his predicament amusing. But, then, he was standing there with soda-soaked jeans, feeling like an idiot. And probably looking like one, too. Heero cleared his throat, trying to sound more confident than he felt.

“Yeah,” he repeated. “Let’s go.”

Relena blinked up at him, looking dumbfounded. Perhaps she hadn’t expected Heero to say “yes.” Now he found himself wondering exactly what he’d agreed to… Well, he wasn’t going to assume anything. Maybe Relena did intend to just give him a place to clean up. In that case, the men’s room closest to the hotel lounge would suffice, but Heero didn’t want to turn her down and risk hurting her feelings.

As he followed Relena to the set of elevators in the lobby, he started second-guessing himself. Should he really let himself be seen going upstairs with the boss’s daughter? Because there was no question where the elevators led to... were they being way too obvious?

Paranoid much? Duo’s voice echoed in Heero’s brain. Fuck it, man, you don’t technically even work here!

This was the pep talk Duo had given Heero several times over the summer, in the past few days especially. Every time Relena came up in conversation, or appeared in the office, Duo would remind Heero that soon, he could stop worrying about maintaining decorum. Of course, Duo would have gone after Relena himself a long time ago, if Heero wasn’t so hung up on her, Duo always made a point to remind him. So, in Duo’s mind, Heero was just a wuss. Well, Heero knew he wasn’t a wuss, but he’d be the first to admit that he was “challenged” when it came to women. “Inept,” Duo would say.

And right now, Heero wanted to punch Duo, so he could get the annoying American’s voice out of his head as he prepared to be alone with Relena Peacecraft, for the first time ever.

They rode the elevator together in silence, Relena standing next to Heero with her hands clasped in front of her. He stole a sidelong glance at her, and her eyes appeared to be glued to the ceiling. He opened his mouth to say something at the same moment she tilted her face to look at him.

“Heero, I––”

“Relena, I––”

Their voices overlapped. Heero clamped his mouth shut while Relena lifted a hand to her mouth and giggled.

“I’m sorry.” She lowered her hand and smiled up at Heero. “You go first.”

Heero’s mind registered her words, but his eyes snagged on her lips, which were pink and glossy. “Uh… Never mind,” he muttered. He jammed his hands in his jeans pockets and stared at the elevator doors. Inwardly, he was fuming. Why couldn’t he seem to do anything other than stutter around this girl? She must think him an imbecile, and wonder how he’d even landed himself an internship at her father’s company in the first place.

“Well, ah, I was hoping, tonight…” Relena’s voice trailed off. Heero forced his gaze back to her, and found she was looking down at her sandaled feet.

“Yeah?”

Her cheeks tinged pink. “I was just hoping we could, you know, get to know one another better.” She fiddled with the key card in her hands.

Heero gawked at her for a moment, wondering if he correctly caught her meaning. Was she talking about talking with him, or something more? Was this how American girls flirted?

“Yeah,” Heero managed to speak through the fog in his brain. “I’d like that.” That seemed like a safe reply. He certainly wasn’t trying to force her into anything.

Relena’s smile brightened, so Heero hoped he’d said the right thing. Awkward silence descended in the elevator. Thankfully, the elevator chimed and the doors slid open on one of the upper floors. Relena stepped off first, and Heero followed behind. His eyes drifted towards her hips, mesmerized at the way they swayed when she walked, causing the fabric of her dress to ripple. He ripped his eyes up to the back of her head, watching the light of the hallway glint off her golden locks. Heero repressed a groan.

“Here we are,” Relena said, stopping in front of a door. She waved the keycard in front of the sensor and the door unlocked with a click. She pushed it open, and disappeared into darkness.

Heero hesitated for an instant; then, as if an invisible string pulled him, he followed her inside the room.

* * *

Relena stepped into the suite and flicked on the set of lights next to the door. Heero stood a few short feet behind her, and Relena swore she could feel his every movement, his every breath. She was hyper-aware of her own heartbeat as well, thrashing wildly in her chest. She moved forward, stumbling a bit on her heels, and seized up entirely when she felt Heero’s hand close around her elbow.

She steadied herself and took a deep breath to calm herself down, but his hand was warm on her skin, and Relena couldn’t help imagining what it would be like to feel him touching her… elsewhere. She wanted him everywhere.

But he dropped her arm like it was on fire and stepped away from her, out of reach. Relena’s chest fluttered as she watched Heero stride toward the bathroom that connected the rooms, and he wordlessly disappeared inside.

Relena glanced around the ornately-decorated room, locating the mini fridge that promised to hold all kinds of treasures that might help dull her nerves. She was already slightly buzzed from the vodka she knew Dorothy had slipped into her Cherry Coke earlier, but in truth she wasn’t annoyed about it; she’d come to expect such things from her roommate and longtime friend.

But something even better was perched next to the mini fridge, on the coffee table in the center of the room: a bucket of ice, with a perfectly lovely – and, knowing Dorothy, crazy-expensive – bottle of pink champagne.

Relena wasted no time popping the bubbly and taking a swig. She didn’t know if Heero was a wine guy, but somehow she doubted it. And anyway, desperate times called for desperate measures…

The handle of the bathroom door clicked, and Heero stepped out in a sliver of light. Relena whirled around, still holding the bottle of champagne, and the poor bottle nearly slipped from her hand. Heero was shirtless now, his button down draped over one arm. The belt around his waist was loose.

“I made it worse,” Heero said, gesturing towards the shirt. Relena nodded, her eyes raking over his naked torso. A lump formed in her throat, and she found herself at a loss for words. Heero stared at her, then tossed the shirt on the coffee table. He stepped closer. “Is that champagne?” he asked.

“Uh, yes,” she managed to say. She stuck her arm out, offering him the bottle. He stepped closer and took it from her, bringing the bottle to his lips. While he sipped, his eyes bore into hers. Relena’s lips parted, trying to think of something to say, but her mind was blank. Heero handed the bottle back to her, and she took a sip, imagining that she could taste him on the glass. She set the bottle down on the coffee table.

“I, ah, guess we’ll have to wait for your clothes to dry,” Relena stammered, turning to attempt a casual glance around the room.

“You can go back to the party,” Heero said, and Relena thought she heard a note of disappointment in his voice.

“No, no, I can wait with you,” she replied. “Should we, uh, find a movie on TV or something?” Heero smiled and took a step closer to her. She could touch him now, if she wanted to, and oh, how she wanted to. “To be honest, Heero,” she continued. “I wanted to see you alone.” Something brazen escalated in her, and she reached out and brushed her fingers over his bicep. Heero’s eyebrows rose.

“Are you sure we should be alone? Don’t you have a boyfriend?” he asked, closing the distance between them further.

“Not currently,” she said, tearing her eyes away from his. “We’re... taking a break.”

“I see.” Heero flicked his gaze towards the door. “Should I be expecting this guy to burst in at any moment?”

Relena waved a hand. “Oh, he wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Heero snorted a laugh. “And anyway,” she added, “he’s in Europe and won’t be back till the end of summer, and I don’t know what we’re going to do at that point...”

His eyes narrowed. “Hn.”

Relena chided herself for prattling on; clearly, Heero didn’t care about her relationship problems. She felt the moment faltering, so she channeled her inner Dorothy and reached to Heero, sliding her hands around his neck and linking her fingers together.

Heero’s eyes widened as he looked down at her, but then his features relaxed, and he rested his hands on her waist.

“Well, if that moron was stupid enough to go to Europe and leave you behind… it’s his loss.” His deep blue eyes glinted in the dim lighting.

Relena felt heat rush to her center. “Uh-huh.”

Her feet suddenly left the floor, and it took a moment for her to realize that Heero had whisked her off the ground and was carrying her towards the bedroom, where Relena could imagine a luxurious king-sized bed. Relena wrapped her legs around his middle, her dress sliding up over her thighs. He kicked open the door with a foot and stepped inside the dark room. He bumped into the bed with his knees and dropped her, almost gently, on top of the blankets. Lights from the cityscape outside filtered through the gauzy curtains, illuminating Heero’s face in an orange light.

“Heero,” she breathed.

“Relena.”

And then his mouth was on hers, his hands pressed into the mattress on either side of her head. His hips wedged between her legs, her dress sliding up further around her hips. Relena felt fire erupt inside of her, like a phoenix rising from the ashes. His tongue parted her lips, tracing the inside of her mouth, while one hand entwined in her hair, gently tugging the strands. Nothing with Quatre had ever been this… animalistic. And Relena, quiet, demure Relena, loved it.

Heero pulled away from their kiss, his hands trailing along her sides, sliding over her breasts, her hips, down to the edge of her dress. He pushed the fabric up higher, until it was around her waist. His fingers slipped between her hip bones and her panties, and he slid them down her legs. Relena tilted her head back and sighed. Heero grabbed her behind the knees and pulled her to the edge of the bed, and knelt down in front of her. He pulled her further, until Relena felt the unmistakable feel of his tongue tracing her. A gasp escaped from her chest, and Heero buried his face further between her legs.

His hot breath warmed her further, not that she needed help, and his tongue found her most sensitive areas, stroking in gentle sweeps, while tension built inside of Relena. She moaned, reaching down to grab his hair with her fingers. He groaned against her, the vibration from his throat sending waves of pleasure up her body. His tongue moved faster and faster, until Relena felt like she’d lose her damn mind. Finally, she cried out as a feeling, so good it was almost painful, ripped through her body. She squeezed her knees together, so hard that Heero had to pry her legs apart to lift his head up. In the semi-darkness, she saw him wipe his lips with the back of his hand.

“I… I don’t…” Relena found herself once more unable to form coherent thoughts.

“Shh.”

His hands slid under her dress and pressed against her skin, sliding up until they reached her breasts. He wormed his way under her strapless bra and closed his fingers, gently squeezing. Relena reached down between their entangled bodies, trying to reach the button of his jeans. She could feel him pressing against the tight fabric, and she desperately wanted to free him. Finally, her fingers found the button, and she slid the button through the slit and pulled down the zipper. Heero moaned when her hands wrapped around his penis, over his boxers. He pulled his hands out from under her dress and ripped down his jeans and boxers, kicking both to the side. Relena pulled her dress off over her head and tossed it, forgetting for a moment how much it had cost.

She pushed herself up onto her elbows, taking in Heero’s fully naked body. He was rigid, and Relena ached for him to be inside of her. He crawled onto the bed, and together, they slid further up the bed until Relena’s head landed on the pillows. Both of their chests heaved as they stared at each other.

“Are you sure?” he asked, and Relena nodded her head.

“I need you,” she breathed.

Heero groaned and dropped his head to her neck, where his teeth bit into the tender skin. His hand dropped between her legs, guiding himself into her. Relena gasped a breath as he moved into her, crushing his hips against hers. It felt so right, so perfect, like a puzzle piece clicking into place. She lifted her hips to meet his, allowing him deeper access to her inner core. Gently at first, he began to thrust inside of her, his hands trailing over her breasts, her neck, her hair. She pressed her hands against his chest, feeling the muscles twitch under her fingers. Together, they moved, Heero sliding in and out, reaching a place inside of Relena that she had only assumed was a myth. Her mind wandered for a moment, thinking, _Heero’s not like him..._

She scolded herself for letting her mind go there and leaned her head back, moans ripping from her throat as Heero increased his speed, building to the apex of Relena’s self-control. She panted, her conscious mind slipping from her grasp. Together, they cried out, as Heero pushed against her, hard, several times, his eyes squeezed shut. Relena felt a tear, borne of pleasure, slide down her temple and disappear into her hair.  
Heero collapsed on top of her, a sheen of sweat coating both their chests. Relena pressed a kiss to his forehead, tasting the saltiness of his sweat. She could smell whatever shampoo he used in his hair, and the heady, masculine scent nearly made her want to go for round two.

But he was spent. He rolled off her, onto his back beside her on the bed. Relena took a moment to catch her breath fully, still staring at Heero, smiling so hard, her face hurt.

“You know,” Relena said playfully, reaching over to ruffle Heero’s hair, which was amazingly soft. “You could have just asked me out.”

He huffed a laugh. “Yeah, well. I was operating under false information.”

“Mmhmm.” Relena let her eyes drift closed, still smiling as she snuggled against Heero’s broad chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

“I’m an idiot,” he murmured into her hair, his chest rumbling as he spoke. “I shouldn’t have let you go.”

“You didn’t,” Relena whispered. She opened her eyes to look at him, saw the concern in his eyes, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He frowned at her.

“Yeah, but now––”

Relena shook her head. “We’re not going to worry about what happens next. Okay? We’ll figure something out.” She placed her head back on his chest, where it belonged, and listened to his heart beating in time with her own. “I know we will.”

She heard and felt him release a deep breath. “Okay.”

“You could just not go back to Japan,” Relena teased, tracing circles across his bare chest. “Maybe apply for a job here in Boston? I mean, I do know a guy…”

Heero chuckled again, his breath warm against her cheek. “I couldn’t let that be the reason I work for your father. And anyway,” he added more gruffly, his brows knitting together, “I doubt he’d hire me if he knew we were doing… this.”

Before Relena could say anything else, Heero captured her lips again, kissing her deeply, completely. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, although at that point they were as close as could possibly be, with nothing but skin and moonlight between them.

And then she felt tears pricking her eyes, because she remembered that he really was leaving for Japan in two days, and it seemed nothing she could say would sway him otherwise.

Before Relena knew what was happening, her tears were falling of their own accord, dampening her cheeks and Heero’s chest. He pulled back and looked at her in alarm.

“What’s wrong?”

“What do you mean what’s wrong? You’re going home in less than two days and… and we just did… this!” Relena cried. “I don’t know what to think, or feel, right now! I just know that I love you and I don’t want you to go.”

Heero’s eyes bulged. “Relena…”

She shook her head wildly. “I know, I shouldn’t have said that so soon, and I’m sorry, but it’s the truth. You don’t have to say it back,” she added softly.

To her relief, Heero smiled gently at her, and kissed her before murmuring, “I won’t… because where I come from, that’s not a thing.”

“What do you mean that’s not a thing?” Relena all but shrieked as she jerked back from him.

“I mean, it’s not something you say casually.”

“You think that’s what I’m doing?”

“No…” Heero pursed his lips together. “But I’ve been raised to believe those words are best reserved for one’s wedding day or death bed. Whichever comes first.”

Relena gaped at him. “Well, that’s… weird.”

Heero shrugged one shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to hurt your feelings.” He reached up and twined a long strand of her hair between his fingers. “I hope you know… I feel very strongly for you.”

Relena sighed. “Well, if that’s the Japanese equivalent, for now… I’ll take it.”

Heero’s eyes glimmered. “It’s _koishiteru_.”

“Kosh-teh-roo?” Relena repeated. Heero nodded.

_“Koishiteru.”_

And then he kissed her, stealing her breath away all over again.

* * *

Needless to say, Heero was very happy he went to that stupid party. And even happier he ended up missing it altogether.

Hours blurred by, and he figured people would be looking for Relena, but she didn’t seem to be in any hurry to go back to the hotel lounge, so neither was he. Instead, they drifted in and out of sleep together, and by the time he was more fully awake, it was far too late in the night to even bother finding out whatever ended up happening with everyone else. Not that he cared in the first place.

But at some point in the night, he heard commotion coming from the other room – a woman’s high-pitched giggle that was more of a cackle than anything, along with a man’s low chuckle – and Relena stirred awake beside him.

“Oh, shoot!” she gasped. “Dorothy.”

“Yeah… it’s her room, right?” Heero reminded her. “Should we leave?”

“No, that’s all right,” Relena sighed, flopping back onto her pillow. “You know she got two rooms for this very purpose.”

Heero arched a brow. “What purpose?”

“To get me laid.”

At that, he burst out laughing. Relena swatted his arm. “Shhh, she’ll hear you!”

“Doesn’t she already know I’m here?”

“Yes, but still. I don’t need her knowing she’s won yet,” Relena whispered harshly. Heero just chuckled again, more quietly this time.

“Whatever you say,” he murmured, pushing the covers off and standing up from the bed.

“What are you doing?” Relena pulled the covers up to her neck and stared after him as he made his way to the door. He smirked at her over his shoulder.

“Locking the damn door.”

A breathy laugh escaped Relena’s lips. Heero found himself grinning as he strode back to the bed, yanked the blankets off of her, and climbed back onto the mattress, straddling Relena’s hips. He thought he had nothing left, but looking at her naked body, bathed in moonlight… He immediately wanted to taste her all over again. He kissed her mouth, her face, her neck, her breasts… but as he trailed kisses down her abdomen, Relena wriggled out from underneath him.

“What’s wrong?” Heero asked immediately. Relena smiled at him.

“Lie down.” She gave his chest a gentle shove.

Heero blinked once, then did as he was told. His lips tugged upward as he relaxed against the pillows, wondering what Relena had planned for him.

She batted those beautiful eyes of hers at him, the picture of girlish innocence, before taking hold of his cock and lowering her head to the rounded tip. Heero’s entire body throbbed in anticipation, and he let out a groan before her lips even met his sensitive flesh. She took him into her mouth expertly, teasing him with such measured precision that Heero had to wonder just how many times she’d done this before. Which filled him with a fierce, burning rage he’d never experienced. He wanted to find this ex-boyfriend of hers, and anyone else who’d ever touched her, and murder them. Slowly.

Taken aback by this dark turn of thoughts, Heero forced his attention back to the golden-haired goddess currently lavishing her attention upon him. She was taking her sweet time, licking him lazily from tip to shaft, and back again, stroking him gently as she alternated between licking and sucking. Pressure was building up inside him, and at the rate she was going, he was on the verge of an explosion…

“Relena,” he gritted out, fisting the sheet beneath him. “Stop. Please.”

She looked up in surprise. “Am I doing something wrong?”

Heero huffed a laugh, but then she looked hurt. “No, you’re perfect,” he said, reaching for her. “Come here.”

He pulled her down on top of him and kissed her with all the reawakened passion that was threatening to drive him over the edge. He grinded his hips against hers, and gently nudged her legs apart with his hands. Relena began to roll back onto the mattress, but Heero held her in place.

“I want you on top,” he rasped.

“Oh.” Relena looked hesitant. Which Heero wasn’t expecting, given how boldly she’d gone down on him just then. He didn’t think he was requesting anything strange.

“Is that okay?” he murmured, brushing a lock of hair off her face, caressing her cheek.

Relena sucked in a breath. “I’ve just… never really liked that position.”

“Hn.” Again, this surprised Heero, but he didn’t want to make Relena uncomfortable. “It’s fine. We can do whatever you want.”

“No, it’s okay; we can try it.” She gave his shoulders a squeeze. “Sorry, I’m just not very experienced in this… arena.”

Heero nodded once. “I see.”

But his attempted poker face didn’t fool Relena, who immediately arched a brow. “What, you thought I was a slut or something?”

Heero wasn’t expecting that reaction. “Of course not,” he sputtered.

“Well, I’m not,” she said hotly, pulling back from him.

“Relena, I would never think that. I don’t care who else you’ve been with.” Even though he did care, and wanted to kill them all. But none of that mattered now–– now, she was all his.

“I’m not very experienced, either,” he admitted. Relena gaped at him.

“Really?” she squeaked.

“So you thought _I_ was a slut?” he teased.

“No, I ah… that just surprises me,” Relena stammered. “You’re just so good at… everything.”

“So are you.” Heero pressed a kiss to her neck, and she sighed.

“Maybe we’re just really good together.”

“Hn.”

Heero pulled her in for another searing kiss. Relena kissed him back with equal passion, and any lingering inhibitions seemed to melt away.

Silence swept over the room, except for the sounds of their breathing, kissing, fucking, and what remained of the night slipped into morning.

* * *

Relena wanted nothing more than to laze around in bed with Heero all morning, but her bladder wouldn’t let her. Which annoyed her, because she’d already gotten up several times in the night to relieve herself. But then they’d had sex three times altogether, and Relena knew she needed to flush herself out or risk a painful infection later. Her sensitive bundle of nerves was still stinging, and her legs were sore, but it was a good kind of sore. She already ached to feel Heero inside her again, but they both needed to rest and recover their strength.

 _Some room service would be nice,_ Relena thought idly as she freshened up in the bathroom. She grabbed one of the plush terry robes hanging on the back of the door, wrapped it around herself and padded out to the sitting room and kitchenette…

Where she found Dorothy, already dressed and styled immaculately, perched on the couch, sipping coffee and scrolling through her phone. As soon as Relena stepped into the room, Dorothy’s violet eyes snapped to hers.

“Well, well, well,” Dorothy drawled. “What do we have here?”

Relena rolled her eyes and made her way to the kitchenette, where the coffee machine beckoned. “Don’t start,” she warned as she selected a coffee pod, and popped it into the machine. She placed a mug in the proper position and pushed the brew button, tapping a bare foot while she waited for the coffee to pour.

“I’m just wondering if you’ve seen my best friend anywhere,” Dorothy cooed from the couch. “Petite, blue eyes, honey blonde hair, sweet and naive? I don’t recognize this wanton vixen before me.”

“I’m not telling you anything, Dor.”

Dorothy sighed dramatically. “All I’m asking for is one teensy-weensy detail…”

“Nope.” Relena shook her head firmly.

“At least tell me what it looks like…”

“Dorothy!” Relena scolded, whirling on her friend.

Dorothy lifted her shoulders. “I mean, can you blame me? You sounded like you were having such a good time, I can only assume it was nothing short of spectacular…” She paused to sip her coffee. “I’m jealous.”

Relena blinked at her. “Why? Weren’t you with someone last night?”

“He wasn’t anything to write home about.” Dorothy sighed again, sinking her cheek into her palm. “If I’d had a night like you, I’d be on cloud nine right now.”

Relena felt a flush creeping into her cheeks. “I mean… it was nice, yes. But that’s all I’m going to say.”

Dorothy smiled coyly. “Fair enough. I’ll pry the rest out of you later.”

Relena’s coffee finished brewing, and she started making a second cup. “Well, in a way I have you to thank…” she admitted.

“In a way?” Dorothy arched a brow. “This wouldn’t have happened without my deliberate intervention, and you know it.”

“I mean, it might have,” Relena said defensively. “I think Heero would have asked me out, eventually.”

Dorothy pursed her lips. “Before or after he’s six-thousand miles away?”

Relena sighed. “You heard about that, huh?”

“His friend Duo is annoyingly chatty,” Dorothy said. “He also told me Heero’s been lusting over you all summer. I believe ‘dream girl’ was the term he used.” Her eyes rolled.

“Really?” Relena’s cheeks heated. Of course, given the way he’d made love to her all night, she could have guessed as much. “I had no idea.”

“Of course you didn’t, you innocent doe.”

“Does anyone else know?” Panicked seized Relena’s chest.

“I mean…” Dorothy set her mug down on the coffee table. “You two were kind of the talk of the party.”

“Oh, no,” Relena groaned, placing her head in her hands. “I hope my father doesn’t find out about this...”

“I highly doubt your father is all that interested in what you do with his interns.” Dorothy flapped a hand. “Not to mention, you’re a grown woman.”

“Not to him. In his eyes, I’m still a five-year-old with pigtails,” Relena sighed.

“Then I’m surprised he’d place you in charge of said interns,” Dorothy retorted. “I wouldn’t worry, doll; you’ll just get yourself all worked up, and you don’t want to start getting wrinkles already.”

“True.” Relena stirred some dubious-looking instant creamer into her cup of coffee, along with a few packets of sugar. She left Heero’s black, in case he didn’t share her sweet tooth.

“So what are you going to do about this whole thing?” Dorothy tilted her head to the side, appraising Relena. “Try to do long distance with Heero, or get back with Quatre in the fall?”

“I have no idea,” Relena admitted. “I’d like to work something out with Heero, of course, but Japan is so far away…” Her shoulders sagged. “As for Quatre… I’m pretty sure whatever we had between us is dead in the water, now.”

“I’ll say,” Dorothy snickered. “From the sounds of it, Heero’s ruined you for all other men.”

“Shh!” Relena hissed. She could hear Heero moving around in the other room. “He’s up.”

“For your sake, I certainly hope so,” Dorothy purred.

Relena barely finished rolling her eyes before the bathroom door opened, and Heero strode into the room, shirtless. Dorothy didn’t bother concealing her glee as she looked him up and down.

“Very nice,” she said. Heero gaped at her, then turned to Relena.

“Is that coffee?”

“Uh, yes.” She handed him the mug. “I didn’t know how you take it…”

“This is perfect.” Heero took a long sip, smiling at her over his cup. “Thanks.”

Dorothy shot him a grin that was purely feline, and plucked his button down from the coffee table, where he’d left it last night. “Looking for this?” She dangled the shirt over the back of the couch.

Heero walked over and snatched it from her. “Thanks,” he muttered.

“Looks like you didn’t get the stain out of your jeans.” Dorothy clucked her tongue. “Shame. You should take everything off and give it to me; I’ll drop it all off at the cleaner’s on my way out.” She batted her lashes up at him. Relena resisted the urge to smack her.

“Dor…” she warned.

Heero gave a shrug. “Whatever.” He tipped his head toward Relena. “I’ll be in the shower.” He took his coffee and shirt with him and disappeared back into the bathroom.

“I believe that’s your cue,” Dorothy said, pointing to the bathroom door.

“Would you stop it? You’re embarrassing him,” Relena hissed.

“He didn’t look embarrassed to me.” Dorothy clasped a hand to her chest. “I’d say he looked downright pleased with himself.”

“You’re too much.” Relena finished her coffee and set the empty mug in the sink. “I’m going to go shower, too.”

“Uh-huh. Enjoy, doll.” Dorothy gave her a saucy wink. “Just leave Heero’s clothes outside the door. I’ll take care of everything.”

“I doubt he has time to wait around all day for his clothes to be cleaned.”

Dorothy splayed her hands. “Did he say he had anywhere to be?”

Relena crossed her arms over her robe. “Well, I imagine he has a lot to do before flying home tomorrow.”

“If he were busy, he would have said so. Stop questioning everything and have fun. Life is too short.” Dorothy wagged a finger in Relena’s direction.

“Fine.” Relena threw up her hands. “If I go shower with him, will you please stop pestering me?”

“For now.” Dorothy cackled.

“I’ll Venmo you half the room costs later,” Relena said as she made her way to the bathroom door.

“Don’t bother.” Dorothy waved a hand. “Everything comes out in the wash.” Then she snickered again. “God, I crack myself up.”

* * *

Heero was feeling cautiously optimistic. His mind had been whirring all day, devising a plan to get himself back to the States quicker than he’d originally planned. But things with Relena had taken a turn, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stand being away from her for long.

As he packed his one suitcase and duffel bag, he knew he should be alarmed, how serious their brand new relationship already seemed to be. But then Heero had never felt a connection like this with anyone before, and it was obvious to him that Relena felt the same. In his mind, they owed it to one another to see this thing through. It was a no-brainer to him; the bond they shared was so natural, he felt like he’d known her all his life. That notion of an invisible string tying them together wouldn’t leave his mind. Corny as it sounded, Heero just couldn’t shake the feeling that he and Relena were meant to be together. And so he was determined that they wouldn’t be apart for long.

On that note, Heero finished his packing and headed downstairs to meet with his Uncle Jay, whose townhouse Heero had been staying in all summer. Dr. Jay Null was a professor at MIT, where Heero planned to start his Master’s degree next fall. But maybe, with his uncle’s help, he could get started on it sooner, and get himself back to Boston before the end of the year.

“You want to come back to Boston in the winter?” Jay gaped at Heero over their takeout dinner of sushi. “Have you lost your mind?”

Heero shrugged. “I’d like to get a headstart on my studies. And anyway, if I double up on my credits this fall, I can graduate in December.”

Jay shook his gray head back and forth. “That sounds like a lot of pressure. You sure you want to put yourself through that?”

“Yup.” Heero reached for his Kirin Lager.

“Let me guess.” Jay looked at him knowingly. “You met a cute girl.”

Heero blanched. “It’s not that…”

“ _Oi,_ you’ve never been a good liar,” Jay said sternly. But then his features relaxed. “If you’re so determined, I suppose I can help you out.”

Heero bowed his head. “Thank you, Uncle.”

“Keep your grades up, and you won’t have to thank me,” Jay said, reaching for his own beer. “I don’t need your mother blaming me for ruining your life by helping you move to America.”

Heero nodded resolutely. “Yes, Uncle.”

After dinner, Heero texted Relena’s cell to let her know he was on his way to her place. They’d agreed to get together tonight, Heero’s last night in Boston, for their first official “date.” She sent him back a winking kissy-face emoji, and Heero found himself smiling like an idiot.

He was still smiling when he arrived at the fancy high-rise Relena and Dorothy called home. A doorman let him in, and he had to sign a visitor’s sheet. He did as he was told, then made his way to the elevators. The doors were halfway closed when a young blond man rushed over.

“Can you hold the elevator? Thanks,” the other man said breathlessly.

“No problem,” Heero grunted.

The doors shut and the blond man went to hit one of the floor buttons, then paused, his hand midair. “Huh, looks like we’re going to the same floor,” he said conversationally.

Heero just nodded, in no mood to chat it up with some stranger. But the other man was obviously friendlier than the typical Bostonian, and continued making awkward small talk the entire ride up to the eleventh floor.

To Heero’s chagrin, the stranger followed him down the hallway to Relena’s apartment. Heero paused outside her door, wondering what the other man was still doing there. He was looking at Heero just as suspiciously.

“Are you sure you’re in the right place?” he asked, giving Heero a blatant once-over.

“Yeah. Are you?” Heero glowered right back at him. The other man raised his tawny brows.

“Are you here for Dorothy?”

“No,” Heero said tersely. The other man frowned at him, then abruptly stuck out his hand.

“I’m Quatre Raberba Winner. Relena’s boyfriend.”

Heero shook it, resisting the urge to crush the other man’s fingers. “Heero. Heero Yuy.”

Quatre tipped his head to the side, still appraising Heero. “And how do you know Relena?”

“We worked together. At her father’s company.”

Quatre nodded, his sharp green eyes appearing to put two and two together. “Well, then. I won’t keep you long; I just need to speak with Relena privately for a moment.”

Heero gave a nonchalant shrug. “Sure.”

Quatre turned and rang the doorbell. A moment later, the door swung open. Relena was grinning ear to ear, but her smile faltered and her eyes widened when she beheld both men standing outside her door.

“Quatre!” she gasped. “You’re home early.”

“I wanted to surprise you.” He stepped over the threshold and pulled Relena in for a brief hug. “I’m sorry if I messed up your plans.” He gestured to Heero.

Relena flushed and dropped her gaze. “Well, I, ah…” She began twisting a long strand of hair between her fingers. “The truth is, Quatre… Heero and I are seeing each other.”

“I gathered.” Quatre didn’t look bothered at all by this, making Heero wonder just how serious their relationship had been. Apparently not very, which was a relief. “Do you have a minute, though? There’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“Of course.” Relena pivoted toward another set of rooms, where Heero assumed her bedroom was located. “Heero, you don’t mind, do you?”

He shrugged again. “I’m good.”

She smiled gratefully at him, then led Quatre away. Quatre gave Heero an awkward little wave before trailing after Relena. Heero paced back and forth for the next several minutes, wondering what the other two were doing in Relena’s bedroom. His mind took him to a disturbing place. If he found out Quatre was kissing her, or more, while Heero was in the next room… he was going to make the other man pay. Heero didn’t care who’d had her first; Relena was his now, and he could only hope she was making that explicitly clear to Quatre.

Heero felt a rush of relief when Relena and Quatre emerged a few short minutes later, both laughing and smiling. Relena bounded up to Heero and flung her arms around his neck.

“Thank you for being so patient.” She stood on tiptoe to peck his cheek.

“Of course.” Instinctively, Heero wrapped an arm around Relena’s waist and pulled her against his side. He looked between Relena and Quatre. “Everything good?”

“Everything’s great.” Quatre flashed him a grin. “I’m really glad you two found each other. Makes me feel so much better about my own summer romance.”

Heero stared at him. What kind of man talked like that? “Uh, sure,” he replied, not knowing what else to say. Quatre winked in return, leaving Heero baffled.

“I’d better leave you two to it. But Relena, don’t forget about brunch next Sunday.”

She let out a sparkling laugh. “How could I forget about brunch? You know I’ll be there.”

“With bells on,” Quatre teased, his green eyes glinting. “Dorothy, too. Don’t let her flake out on me again.”

“And when do we get to meet this new paramour of yours?”

Quatre blushed to his hairline, his eyes sparkling. “At brunch, hopefully. Trowa’s flying in from Spain next week.”

“That’s wonderful,” Relena gushed, clapping her hands together. “I’m so happy for you. And I can’t wait to meet him.”

 _Him?_ Now Heero was baffled. And yet, slowly, understanding was beginning to dawn on him.

He waited until Quatre left the apartment to ask Relena. “So… that was your boyfriend.”

“Was, being the operative word,” she said pointedly, tipping her face up for a kiss. Heero obliged, then pulled back, his brow creasing.

“But… he’s gay?”

“He’s bi,” Relena said, tapping a finger to her chin. “Or pan. He’s not sure yet. But it explains so much.” She sighed and rested her head on Heero’s shoulder. “I’m so relieved.”

“Good.” He hugged her tightly to him. “I’m just glad to have you all to myself.”

“Are you ready for our first date, then?”

“Yeah. Where do you want to go?” Heero wished he’d had time to plan something, but he’d gotten a late start to the day and had several things to take care of ahead of his flight home.

“Well, since you’ve already had dinner, how about we get dessert? I know a great little place in the North End. Or we can just get some gelato and walk around?”

“That sounds perfect.” Heero feathered a kiss below her ear. “Or,” he murmured, fingering the buttons on her blouse, “I could just have you for dessert.”

Relena giggled and pushed away from him. “Tempting, but I know I’d regret not having at least one proper date with you before you leave.” Her eyes clouded, and Heero had to fight the urge to pull her close and kiss her again. Because he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop at one kiss…

“All right, then let’s go.” He took her hand in his and made for the apartment door before he lost hold of what little remained of his willpower.

He would give Relena the night she deserved. He owed her that much. And after that, he would find his way back to her.

Relena smiled up at him as they exited her apartment building and stepped out into the balmy summer night together, the cityscape glittering all around them in the fading evening sun. And as they walked side by side, arm in arm, Heero felt that invisible string once again, threading them together forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to the Black Rose and Wings Landing for hosting the revived Church of Lemons this year! I'm honored to be the chosen "sinner" (lol) and to post on the first day of this challenge, which happens to be Valentine's Day! So happy Valentine's Day, whether you are flying solo, coupled up, or something in between, I hope you take some time for yourself today and that reading this story has brought a smile to your face.
> 
> Of course, I have to thank my writing partner, scarlet-eve, who helped me get un-stuck when I wasn't sure I wanted to work on this story for COL, or come up with something else altogether. Thank you, friend, I couldn't have pulled this one off without you! (Maybe we can all talk Scarlet into writing a new lemon for us soon, hmm? I hope you will all give her a poke after this!)
> 
> A couple quick story notes: No, Dr. J isn't Heero's "real uncle," but this is AU so I've used some creative license. Also, MIT is technically located in Cambridge, but for the sake of readability, I didn't want to get into technicalities when Jay mentioned coming "back to Boston" in the winter. Those of us who live in the greater Boston area at times refer to Boston as a region, and it very much is. And ya know, when we're going into the city itself, we just call it "town." So there you have it, just a little regional explanation. 
> 
> Also, to my fellow Swifties: besides the obvious, did you catch all the Swift-isms throughout the story? Let me know! 
> 
> If you read this whole thing, bless you! Again, I hope you enjoyed this story and that you enjoy your Valentine's Day! 
> 
> Hugs & Heero,  
> RFP


End file.
